


Вопросы полового воздержания

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Submission, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Поля ужасно нетерпеливый. Стас пытается решить эту проблему – методом кнута и пряника, но без кнута.
Relationships: Ипполит Муравьёв-Апостол/Анастасий Кузьмин
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Союз спасения: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Вопросы полового воздержания

Звонок в дверь застал Полю в тот момент, когда он вообще его не ждал. Поля был в душе, батя отбыл куда-то по своим безумно важным пенсионерским делам, пришедший со школы Васенька бесоёбил у себя в комнате, а Поля только-только вернулся с пар и решил, что после физры на износ имеет право поотмокать немного в ванне. Хотя когда ему нужно было оправдание для ванны? Но звонок разлился трелью по квартире, и Васенька заколотил ему в дверь:

– Поля! Открывай!

Васеньке в этом доме было дозволено всё: ложиться спать в безумные для второклассника двенадцать ночи, прогуливать школу, потому что настроение не то, вламываться в комнату к Поле – «Ничего твоего в этом доме нет», – но не открывать дверь чужим. У своих были ключи. А чужие позвонят и уйдут. Но испортить Поле час наедине с собой было, видимо, ещё привлекательнее, чем вломиться к нему в комнату и перевернуть там всё, так что Васенька колотился до тех пор, пока Поля, едва обернув вокруг бёдер полотенце, не щёлкнул замком.

– Там звонят!

– Да слышу уж.

Велик был соблазн забить и вернуться обратно в ванну, но он уже вылез, Васенька уже добился своего, а за дверью, судя по всему, ещё стояли, потому что звонок раздался во второй раз. Поля приник к глазку: курьерская куртка, букет цветов и коробка в руках. Решив, что это Прасковье, Поля открыл дверь как был – ещё он не старался для мачехи. Курьер чуть стушевался, но сообщил:

– У меня доставка для Ипполита Муравьёва.

Чего Поля точно не ждал, так это доставки цветов. Не для Прасковьи – для себя. 

– Это я. А от кого? – Хотя Поля уже подозревал, от кого. Курьер не сказал ему ничего нового:

– Анонимный подарок.

– Расписываться нужно где-то?

– Нет, только... – Вот тут курьер замялся основательно. Поля переспросил:

– Только?..

– Только фото. Для отправителя.

– Без проблем.

– Прямо так?

– Ну я же не голый.

Поля перехватил у курьера коробку и цветы, улыбнулся в камеру дешёвого смартфона. Курьер кивнул, скомкано поблагодарил и сбежал. Поля закрыл за ним дверь и вернулся обратно в ванную. Васенька умудрился даже не утопить за это время его телефон.

Васильки, колокольчики и какие-то мелкие жёлтые цветки, как будто полевые – зная Стаса, это точно что-то значило, но что, Поля решил уточнить при встрече. Он заткнул слив раковины, налил на дно воды, уложил цветы в неё – и вернулся в ванну. И к коробке, которая, признаться, интересовала его куда больше букета. Небольшая, плоская, почти квадратная, не больше двадцати сантиметров по длинной стороне, полностью чёрная, с чёрной же атласной лентой – моментально намокшей, едва Поля рванул аккуратный бантик за хвост. 

«Дождись ночи», – коротко сообщала записка. Почерком Стаса – что ж, в этом Поля оказался абсолютно прав. Он отложил в сторону прямоугольную глянцевую карточку и взглянул на то, что лежало под ней.

Четыре мягких на ощупь, тяжёлых чёрных браслета, как будто бы кожаных – пахли они совершенно точно кожей, натуральной, тёплой. Узнаваемая текстура под пальцами. Маленькие серебристые замочки, тонкие полоски под ними, которые вытягивались... затягивались... затягивались и закрывали замок, да, видимо, так. Два побольше, два поменьше – очевидно, для рук и ног. Член потяжелел мгновенно от одного предвкушения, что Поля их наденет – но одновременно страшно было повредить механизм или испортить сами браслеты водой, поэтому Поля целомудренно закрыл коробку, отложил её на стиральную машинку и погрузился в воду. Но в желании подрочить себе, конечно, не отказал. И лишь когда вода начала остывать, и в воздухе стало зябко, он открыл слив, окатил себя почти что кипятком из душа и вылез из ванны. Васенька подозрительно притих за дверью. Наверное, пора было его проверить.

И, вытершись насухо, проверить ещё и подарок. Записка, конечно, говорила о ночи – но время было уже к вечеру, а Стасу ещё нужно было позвонить и спросить, как ему понравилась фотография. Браслеты подошли точь-в-точь, как будто Стас снимал с него мерки. Изнутри кожа была нежная, ложилась плотно, но исключительно мягко, у Поли вставать начало по второму кругу от этого ощущения, он потянул за язычки – сначала, одновременно, на ногах, потом, уже по очереди, на руках, улыбнулся, услышав четыре чистых металлических клика, подтянул под себя голые ноги, положил руки сверху, оценил картинку. Вспомнил: сгрёб со стола телефон, отбил Стасу:

«Получил фотку?»

Стас ответил минут через пять или шесть, видимо, немного занятый на работе:

«Получил. Ты, как всегда, прекрасен».

Ни смайлика, ничего – в этом был весь Стас. У Поли было настроение забрасывать его пошлыми сообщениями до победного, но он лишь щёлкнул узкие лодыжки в тяжёлых кожаных браслетах и отправил с коротким:

«А сейчас?»

На этот раз Стас молчал минут двадцать, Поля весь извёлся – но телеграм показывал, что Стас не в сети, и, видимо, хоть и открыл сообщение, ответить пока не мог. Ну не мог и не мог, Поля вытянулся в постели, бесконечно любуясь украшением – вполне особого, впрочем, свойства, никто бы не стал для красоты ставить на них эти петли, и крепления для карабинов, и...

Телефон завибрировал на беззвучном режиме рядом с плечом. Стас. Поля прижал трубку к уху:

– Да?

– Я же просил дождаться ночи? – Стас звучал очень вкрадчиво. И строго. И совсем немного весело – и от этого сочетания Полю выносило в стратосферу.

– Просил. Я я не послушал. А что?

– Да ничего, в общем-то, – строгость пропала из его голоса полностью, оставив только желание и смех. – Попробуй их снять?

Поля переключил звонок на динамик, отложил телефон, сел на постели. Кожаный язычок, вытянутый из замка почти полностью, никак не хотел засовываться обратно. Подцепить с другой стороны его никак не получалось. Поля поискал кнопки на самом замке, но вновь потерпел поражение.

– А... – начал он растерянно, но так и не нашёлся с вопросом. Стас расхохотался:

– Вот поэтому нужно всегда следовать инструкции. В инструкции что было сказано?

– Дождаться ночи?

– Именно. 

– А что мне делать теперь?

– Я закончу... – Стас как будто посмотрел на время, – через полтора часа. Возможно, чуть задержусь, потому что работник из меня после таких новостей никакой. Ещё через час доберусь до дома. Приезжай к девяти, посмотрим, что можно будет сделать.

Стас снимет их, конечно – но сперва помучает Полю всласть. Что ж, Полю, в принципе, это никак не смущало. Только подзадоривало:

– А может, не будем тратить час на дорогу, и я приеду к тебе на работу? У тебя же отдельный кабинет? А если и не отдельный, то к тому времени все уйдут, и...

– И ключи я с собой на работу всё равно не взял. Не подумал как-то. Нет уж, потерпишь. Тебе нужно потренироваться в этом.

– В чём?

– В терпении. Всё, я работаю. Приезжай к девяти, адрес ты знаешь.

Два с половиной часа. Два с половиной часа ожидания – и непреходящего возбуждения. Поля подрочил ещё раз – это как будто не помогло ни капли, – потупил немного в домашку по менеджменту: буквы прыгали перед глазами, невозможно было разобрать свой собственный почерк, впрочем, вполне себе печатную статью тоже было не разобрать, – проверил у Васеньки уроки. Нашёл на антресолях вазу и два раза переставил цветы. Как будто от этого время начало бы течь быстрее. Как будто время от этого исчезло бы, и Поля оказался бы у Стаса в квартире – в спальне – по щелчку пальцев, как есть, в домашних штанах и толстовке: до того, чтобы спрятать от Васеньки такую новость, он как-то додумался. Впрочем, нет: ехать к Стасу в таком виде было совершенно никак нельзя. Вытертые треники и заляпанную толстовку Стас не заслужил. Сегодня так точно.

Вот только просторная рубашка отлично застегнулась и скрыла под широкими манжетами браслеты, а узкие джинсы ни в какую не хотели натягиваться поверх такой красоты. В этом доме были и широкие – но из-под них браслеты точно было бы видно: до лодыжек они не доходили. Пришлось влезть в джоггеры – справедливости ради, чистые, – и худи, тоже свеженькое. Под худи, подумалось ещё, было бы неплохо надеть футболку, но эта мысль отмелась мгновенно: тратить выстраданное время на то, чтобы раздеться перед Стасом, не хотелось вообще. Возбуждённые твёрдые соски тёрлись о мягкую пушистую ткань. Как хорошо, что худи было до бедра: Поле предстояли ещё сорок минут дороги. Кроссовки на босу ногу – носки под браслеты тоже было не надеть, – наушники на голову, Поля от двери наказал Васеньке вести себя прилично и вылетел в подъезд.

– Мог бы за мной и заехать, – обиженно заметил он Стасу, когда поравнялся с ним у его дома: Стас вылезал из своей киа рио, Поля шёл от метро пешком. Аномально тёплый апрель – конец апреля, если точнее, – и в футболке по такой погоде было бы отлично, но футболку он позволить себе никак не мог, а потому взмок по дороге, как мышь. Щёки горели – или это от возбуждения? Стас – в лёгких голубых джинсах и тонком тёмно-синем поло, отчаянно красивый и невозмутимый, – только окинул его взглядом:

– Не мог бы. Мне от работы до дома через тебя круг на пол-Питера. 

– Кто хочет – ищет возможности, кто не хочет...

– Я не хотел, – отрезал Стас и подтолкнул его к подъездной двери. Холодно так отрезал, между прочим. И подтолкнул весьма чувствительно. – Ты меня не послушался, я на тебя злюсь.

– Серьёзно, что ли? – Лязгнула дверь, мягко открылись двери лифта, стоило нажать кнопку. Стас вжал его в металлическую стенку, приподнял за подбородок лицо, заглянул глаза. И ничего было не понять по его выражению: правда ли он злится, не правда... Второй рукой Стас накрыл его пах, Поля перехватил ртом воздух: член встал, как по команде, любое прикосновение било напрямую в мозг. Усмехнулся:

– Сейчас до квартиры доберёмся, и сам увидишь.

– А ты меня отшлёпаешь?

– А надо?

Лифт дополз до нужного этажа и встал. Разъехались гостеприимные двери. Разумеется, Стас ему не ответил. Зазвенел ключами; войдя внутрь, швырнул их на обувную полку. Поля закрыл за собой, Стас кивнул в сторону ванны:

– В душ пойдёшь?

– Я только оттуда.

– Ну как знаешь. Тогда я схожу пока, где спальня, ты знаешь. Можешь раздеться.

Что-то было в этом «можешь раздеться». Что-то... очень многообещающее. Стас точно был намерен его помучить. И поучить. Поля был не против, конечно. Вымыл руки на кухне, вернулся к спальне, бухнулся с разбегу на кровать, раскинул руки. Белый потолок над ним был залит оранжевым закатным светом. Невесомые, вуалевые тени от штор. Очнулся, только когда услышал, как в ванной выключилась вода. Потянул с бёдер вниз джоггеры. Раздёрнул молнию на худи. Стас застал его посреди спальни, в одних трусах. Улыбнулся, остановившись в дверях, привалился к косяку плечом, рассматривал его молча – и очень внимательно. Поля повёл плечами, выпрямляясь – демонстрируя Стасу всего себя. Подцепил трусы – единственные в его коллекции чёрные, под цвет браслетов, – большими пальцами, оттянул резинку вниз, обнажая лобок.

– Да снимай уже совсем, – лениво прокомментировал это Стас. И подошёл ближе. – А, впрочем...

Он легонько толкнул Полю на кровать – Поля с готовностью рухнул на матрас. Стас склонился над ним – и одним движением раздел его сам, Поля только приподнял ноги, помогая. А потом, подумав, раздвинул их, согнутые в коленях, посмотрел на Стаса с вызовом во взгляде – ещё бы Стаса это могло пронять. И вот у них не такая большая разница в возрасте, да? А Поле пробки вышибало от того, насколько Стас взрослый. И серьёзный. И... размеренный. От того, как медленно Стас вёл ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра, хотелось выть. Хотелось, чтобы Стас обхватил уже его член, сжал пальцы и двинул – Поле казалось, что он готов кончить от одного такого движения. Но Стас, конечно, считаться с ним сегодня не собирался. И Поля сам был в этом виноват.

– В общем, расклад такой. – Он говорил так, будто совсем ничего не происходило. – Ты не сумел выполнить одно простое условие, хотя вроде бы умеешь читать. Поэтому придётся тебя научить.

– Читать? – Поля не удержался. Стас ухватил его за бедро чуть повыше колена, крутанул, заставляя перевернуться набок. Впрочем, Поля понял, что именно от него требуется, и перевернулся на живот. Не видеть Стаса, только слышать его голос из-за спины было ещё волнительнее.

– Ждать.

– А чего ждать?

– А вот этого я тебе не скажу.

– А мы не должны обговорить, ну, там, условия? Стоп-слово? Вдруг мне не понравится? Я думал, ты просто меня отшлёпаешь.

– Повыше поднимись. – Поля послушно переполз по кровати ближе к изголовью, распластался на самой середине. Стас за спиной выдвинул ящик комода. Что-то зазвенело металлически в его руке и блеснула какая-то палка: бокового зрения не хватало, чтобы идентифицировать чётче. – Руки за спину.

Короткая, сантиметров пятнадцать, цепочка защёлкнулась на обоих карабинах, зафиксировав запястья. Поля усмехнулся:

– Я могу через ноги их вперёд вытащить, ты в курсе?

– Нет, не можешь.

– Почему это?

– На колени встань. 

Кверху жопой со скованными руками, конечно, было уже не так удобно, как просто валяться на животе. Стас подхватил его под бёдра, помогая встать устойчивее. Потом шлёпнул по лодыжке:

– Ноги шире. – Поля расставил их – примерно на ширину плеч. – Ещё шире.

– Что тебе там не видно? – Вместо ответа Стас развёл их сам. А потом снова раздался металлический звон, только на этот раз сильно ниже. А потом Поля попытался свести ноги – и не смог. Короткие цепочки, видимо, на концах той самой палки натянулись на отведённые им сантиметров пять, может, семь – и не дали двинуться дальше. Стас провёл прохладными от металла пальцами по его промежности. Без нажима, очень мягко, почти невесомо – но от ощущения безграничной власти Стаса над ним – таким, раскрытым, распяленным – Полю тряхнуло. Стас скользнул пальцами ниже, к мошонке, легко приподнял в горсти яйца. Самыми кончиками пощекотал основание члена. Поля, сам того не желая, заскулил:

– Это бесчеловечно.

– Зато действенно.

– Мне уже не нравится.

– Твоё стоп-слово: «стоп». 

Просто и изящно, как всё у Стаса. Поля покатал его на языке – но говорить, конечно, совсем не хотелось. Потому что стоило ему сказать «стоп» – как всё закончилось бы в ту же секунду. А Поле было очень – очень, очень, – интересно, насколько глубока кроличья нора.

– И да: я не собираюсь тебя шлёпать.

– В смысле?

– В коромысле. Ты сам это предложил, это неинтересно. 

– А зачем это всё тогда?

– Подожди пару минут.

Очень хотелось, чтобы Стас его трахнул. Очень хотелось, чтобы Стас ему отдрочил. Очень хотелось кончить, как угодно, только побыстрее – но Стас... просто ушёл? Совсем ушёл, Поля увидел боковым зрением, как он выходит из комнаты – а дальше была только неизвестность. Впрочем, вернулся он действительно минуты через две. И что-то такое было у него в руке...

...а в следующую секунду промежность обожгло холодом.

– Эй!

– А ты что хотел? Ты горячий слишком.

– И поэтому обязательно... – Кубик льда потёк по тёплой коже водой, стекающие капли щекотали мошонку. – Стас, пожалуйста!

– «Пожалуйста» что? Остановиться? У тебя есть стоп-слово.

– Это нечестно!

– Видел бы ты себя сейчас.

Кубик коснулся ануса, Стас как будто чуть вдавил его внутрь – но сразу вынул. Обвёл один круг, второй – побольше. А потом переключился на бёдра. И в комнате, как казалось Поле ещё минуту назад, стояла жара – а сейчас кожа покрывалась мурашками. Стас ещё и подул на влажный след, чтобы усилить эффект.

– Блядь, ты можешь просто меня выебать?

– Конечно. Более того, я это сделаю. – Поля выдохнул облегчённо. – Только не прямо сейчас.

– А что тебе мешает?

– Я сейчас кляп на тебя надену, чтобы ты не болтал.

– Тогда я не смогу сказать слово.

– Тоже верно. Тогда терпи.

У Стаса и пальцы, и ладони были холодные ото льда – хотя и чуть теплее, чем сам лёд. Ещё бы эти пальцы и ладони ещё трогали его там, где Поле так отчаянно этого хотелось. Но Стас гладил его бёдра и поясницу, и рисовал на нём кубиком льда какие-то только ему понятные узоры, и член стоял так, что саднило, и совсем не хотелось стонать, но каждое прикосновение Поля встречал достаточно шумным обиженным вдохом, чтобы Стас начал легонько над ним посмеиваться. Хотелось высказать ему всё, что он думал: о том, что Стас мудак, и так не делают, и они не для того тут собрались, и что за тупая манера решать за двоих, и Поля же не виноват, что Стас прислал этот дурацкий подарок так рано и выставил ещё это идиотское условие... А потом кубик льда коснулся головки члена.

– Блядь!

Коснулся и сразу исчез, но этого хватило, чтобы Поле сорвало тормоза.

– Твою мать, Стас, блядь, что ты...

Кубик вернулся – и прочертил от головки к основанию медленную широкую полосу.

– Стас, пожалуйста...

– «Пожалуйста» что?

– Ты заебал со своим «пожалуйста что».

– А ты учись формулировать мысли яснее.

– Так мы учим меня формулировать мысли или терпеть?

– О, смотри-ка, уже «мы». То есть, ты включился в процесс. – Стас обхватил основание его члена тёплой левой ладонью, сжал легонько – тут же отпустил, но на контрасте эта ласка воспринималась как манна небесная. – Нравится?

И Поля ни на грамм не покривил душой, когда выдохнул в ответ:

– Нравится.

И как будто бы чуть спало безумное возбуждение, которое мучило его последние три часа. И как будто бы пришло понимание, чего именно Стас ждал от него. Стас выждал немного, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в бедро – Поля заурчал на низкой ноте – и шёпотом спросил:

– Продолжаем?

– Д... да.

Лёд уже не обжигал, как в начале, как будто просто... охлаждал кипящую кожу. Поля ждал этого холода, Поля свыкался с ним, подстраивался под него – тем более что Стас после его признания стал как будто мягче и теплее сам. Скольжение льда чередовалось с поцелуями, чередовалось с лёгкими прикосновениями прохладных влажных пальцев, Полю качало на мягких волнах возбуждения, приятного, понятного – и где-то внутри рождались тихие стоны, и Стас посмеивался над ним совсем не так холодно и отстранённо. А потом кубик растаял совсем, и Стас, уронив последние холодные капли с пальцев Поле на голень, встал между его ног, склонился над ним, втёрся грудью в спину и членом в промежность – и только тут Поля понял, что всё это время Стас был возбуждён тоже.

– Трахнешь меня? – Поля скосил на него глаза. Стас поцеловал его в щёку:

– Разумеется. Только сперва отстегну.

Он взялся пальцами за карабин на Полином запястье, но Поля мотнул головой:

– Оставь.

– Уверен?

– Да. Хочу так.

– С чего вдруг?

– Ну... скажем так, мне нравится идея.

– Как скажешь. – Стас поднялся с постели, чтобы достать из комода смазку и презерватив, вернулся, сел на край кровати, чтобы его надеть, потом занял позицию, скользнул в Полю двумя влажными от смазки пальцами. – Как скажешь.

Время снова тянулось невыносимо, Стас растягивал его, и трахал пальцами, и гладил свободной ладонью по напряжённому бедру и вверх, по боку, Поля подбирался от щекотки, ахнул – Стас тут же убрал руку:

– Извини. Забылся. Тебе точно удобно?

Поля лежал, распластавшись на постели грудью, выставив на обозрение зад,  широко  расставив ноги, с руками скованными за спиной, и удобно ему всё-таки не было – но как же неважно это было прямо сейчас.

– Удобно. Только продолжай, пожалуйста...

– Конечно.

Стас наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его под лопатку. Между лопаток. Вверх по позвоночнику до загривка, до объёмной родинки в середине шеи. Поля заурчал довольно. Напряг пальцы, царапнул Стаса по животу – Стас усмехнулся:

– Тебя что связывай, что не связывай.

– А ты не тормози.

– Я не торможу, просто...

– «Просто» что?

– А ты мстительный.

– «Просто» – что?

– Просто у меня от тебя мозги кипят.

– И ты всё равно кота за яйца тянешь.

– Ну, кота, допустим... – Стас обхватил ладонью мошонку, легко, еле-еле оттянул её – Поля вскрикнул. Не от боли – от возбуждения, которое кипело внутри него и никак не находило выхода – а прямо сейчас Стас как будто прибавил газу.

– Стас! 

Справедливости ради, Стас замолчал – и взялся уже за дело. Наконец-то. Растягивающийся вокруг крупной головки анус Поля встретил вздохом облегчения. Уткнулся лбом в постель, зажмурил глаза, подобрался – и медленно, упорно двинулся навстречу. Стас крепко сжал ладони у него на бёдрах.

– Мне опять терпеть?

– Нет, просто так мне не очень удобно. Давай кто-то один будет... ладно?

За молчаливое послушание Поля был вознаграждён: сперва – глубокими сильными толчками, каждый из которых вырывал из него стон блаженства, потом – лёгкими тонкими пальцами, стиснувшими напряжённые соски. Стас практически лёг ему на спину, – мешали лишь скованные руки, – целовал взмокшую шею и волосы на затылке. Поля уже не стонал – Поля кричал. А потом вскрикнул и Стас – коротко, резко, вскрикнул и тут же закрылся, вздрогнул, переживая оргазм, сжал пальцы на Полиных плечах, чтобы через секунду ослабить хватку. Оставить Полю в покое. Перехватить член у основания, чтобы осторожно выйти. Поля замычал недовольно, пока Стас за его спиной, судя по звукам, пытался перевести дух.

– Не-а. Не пойдёт так. Я не согласен.

– С чем? – У Стаса после секса голос как будто менялся: становился мягче и тише. И немного пониже как будто бы – Поля не шарил за тональность, так что с уверенностью сказать не мог.

– С тем, что ты тут меня терпению учил полдня, а сам за три минуты кончился.

– Ну не за три, допустим, а...

– Ой, потом на часы смотреть будешь. Сделай со мной что-нибудь, или я сюда ни ногой больше.

– Ты всё-таки мстительный. – И Поля хотел ляпнуть что-то в ответ, но не нашёлся, что именно – а в следующую секунду услышал звон цепочки и щелчок карабина. Стас освободил ему руки. Поля с наслаждением приподнялся на локтях, потом упёрся в постель ладонями. Снова звон и щелчок – Стас разобрался с ногами. А потом одним ленивым, но сильным толчком перевернул Полю на спину – и незамедлительно склонился над его членом. Поля ахнул, почувствовав на влажной головке его тёплое дыхание – а через секунду и тёплые губы. И мокрый, требовательный язык. И горячее, непрерывно сокращающееся горло. Стас не умел делать глубокий минет – но забирал член в рот на столько, на сколько был способен. И не сказать, что Поле этого не хватало. Поле много было – Стаса. С его членом, с его руками, с его губами, с его идеями... Закатное солнце истлевало на потолке, Поля пялился в него бездумно и только шумно всхлипывал, реагируя на каждое движение рта по стволу – ни на что другое его просто не хватало. Разве что поднять руку в тяжёлом кожаном браслете и зарыться пальцами в волосы у Стаса на затылке. Стас в ответ сжал губы плотнее – и где-то здесь Поля кончился тоже. И впервые такое было, что после первой тёплой волны накатила вторая, а за ней – третья, Поля хватал ртом воздух и скулил на вдохе, Стас придерживал его одной рукой за бедро, другой – за основание члена, и не выпускал член изо рта, пока Поля не затих. Только потом оторвался, метнул снизу вверх довольный шальной взгляд:

– Ну как? – Поля только и смог, что слабо кивнуть. – Так понимаю, ты не в претензии.

– Я... – В голове было чисто и пусто, и ни единой мысли не находилось, чтобы её сформулировать. – Я же останусь у тебя сегодня?

– Отец искать не начнёт?

– Я позвоню ему. Чуть попозже. В себя приду только. Скажу, что у Серёги переночую. 

– Серёга твой – святой человек.

– Это ты к тому, что на нём ездят все, кому не лень?

– Ну вроде.

– Мне можно. Я у него единственный младший брат.

– Если Васеньку не считать?

– А кто, скажи мне, когда Васеньку считал? Это батин проект, вот он им пусть и занимается. А нам чужого не надо. Ты куда?

Стас, слушая Полину болтовню, поднялся лёгким плавным движением и встал с постели. Дошёл до комода. И вернулся оттуда с двумя небольшими ключами на тонком металлическом кольце. Обхватил Полю за лодыжку чуть ниже браслета, потянул к себе. Через две секунды возни и один чистый металлический клик браслет лежал на смятой постели. Ещё через две секунды к нему прибавился второй. Ещё через одну – Поля сел на кровати и протянул Стасу руки. И зажмурился от удовольствия, почувствовав нежные пальцы на запястье. Браслеты, подогнанные по размеру, даже не натёрли ничего – хотя кожа под ними была покрасневшая и влажная от пота. Стас подул на запястье легонько. Поля заурчал.

– Для справки: мне понравилось, но на шесть часов в них я, конечно, не согласен.

– Для справки: на шесть часов ты сам себя обрёк, следовал бы инструкции – за час бы обернулись.

– Тогда бы так интересно не получилось. Такая... горячая штука. Я пока до тебя добрался, два раза подрочить успел.

– Нет, ну хочешь – я тебе их отдам, а ты надевай, когда заблагорассудится.

– А ключи?

– А за ключами приедешь.

– А ты хитрый.

– Нет, просто тоже мстительный.

– Если ты мне каждый раз мстить вот так будешь – я не против. Я очень даже за. Только я настаиваю на том, чтобы в следующий раз ты меня отшлёпал.

Стас усмехнулся, целуя его в губы:

– Любой каприз, Поль. Любой каприз. Хочешь – сейчас ноут принесу, вместе плётку выберем?

– А я думал...

– Ремнём? Это не...

– Не, рукой просто. Я к тебе на колени лягу, а ты ладонью.

– Ну, для начала можно и так, конечно. 

– А потом посмотрим?

– А потом посмотрим.


End file.
